Crowfeather xLeafpoolx Nightcloud
by NightLemons
Summary: in a 5 part series, Nightcloud stumbles apon Crowfeather and Leafpool's little "Party" and Joins in. They all decide to leave the lake and find a new home where thry can be free to do whatever they'd like.
1. Humble beginings

A.N. Hey everyone! This is my first fic! critique and tips on how to improve would be greatly appreciated! thanks!

Also, The first character that appears in a paragraph is the the cat we are focusing on!

Bounding out of camp, eyes welling up with tears, Leafpool's soft, delicate paws churned the earth as she began to catch up with her mate. Thunderclan has betrayed me, the only cat I can trust is him now. Leafpool sighs as she quickened her pace. She noticed Crowfeather sitting by himself, and yowled at him. "Hey Crowfeather! we're not finished yet!" Her voice quickly changed into an enthusiastic tone as she pounced onto her mate.

"Leafpool! you followed me?" Crowfeather purred with lust as he allowed Leafpool's tail to tickle his member's sheath. "Of course, where else, and who else could I have gone to?" Leafpool replied, rubbing her muzzle against his, a purring sensation filling the air. "You weren't that hard to find, either, this is where we first had our meetings, surely you can remember that?" She added, licking his ear and rolling beside him.

Crowfeather shut his eyes as the breeze rustled his thin fur, quickly glancing at Leafpool. "We never got the chance to really... enjoy ourselves..." He sighed as he gazed back up at the sky. Leafpool just smiled back at him, happy feelings swelling through her. Should we do it here? it's quiet, and the river should block any noise. Leafpool wondered. Crowfeather had been staring at Leafpool with a cheeky grin on his face. Leafpool nodded, signalling for him to begin the mating process with her.

Crowfeather blinked a subtle reply as he clambered over the small she cat, licking Leafpool's dusky-brown face to set the mood for the both of them. He felt his member unsheath as Leafpool tickled it with her tail a little more, matching his loving licks. Crowfeather started to trail his passionate rasps of his tongue down towards Leafpool's sensitive core.

Crowfeather hesitated for a moment, but Leafpool nodded again, and he continued, passing his tongue over it. Small purrs sounded from Leafpool as he continued to pass her core. Crowfeather suddenly couldn't handle Leafpool's core being so dry and untouched, so he dove his tongue into her core, licking it furiously as Leafpool's juices leaked from it.

Leafpool was instantly moaning as she thrusted her hips upwards and took Crowfeather's tongue deep into her interior and she cried out. "Keep going Crowfeather! I'm going to cum!" She moaned, pleasure and lust filling the air. Leafpool felt her climax release into Crowfeather's mouth as she jerked into him, cum leaking down her flanks. exhausted, she collapsed, and so did Crowfeather, he was laying vertically ontop of Leafpool, panting heavily.

"Want more?" Crowfeather mumured, gazing at Leafpool. "Maybe later, let's rest for now..." Leafpool panted, and blacked out from exhaustion. Leafpool woke feeling a cold breeze running through her fur. Crowfeather had woken up, too, and was gazing at her. "I think i'm ready." Leafpool purred as Crowfeather licked her face. Leafpool stretched and yawned, lowering her back a little, and felt Crowfeather's thin frame mount her stocky, minature form. He began to tease her, rubbing his member onto the entrance of her core's expanded slit.

"I know it'll be painful, just get the hard part over with, please." Leafpool moaned as Crowfeather dove inside of her, braking through her barrier as Leafpool gasped with pain as the barbs of his averaged-sized shaft brushed her interior. "Leafpool

.. you feel so good, and tight." Crowfeather moaned. "Crowfeather! I think I've made it to my climax-" Leafpool moaned with pleasure as she felt her cum burst out of her core, and Crowfeather into hers.

Crowfeather unhauled himself from her and they were both exausted again. "Promise me, we'll do that again." he panted. A yowl was heard from somepoint on the moor, and the pair turned around in shock of the cat who had let out such noise. It was Nightcloud.

\--

**Gotcha with a Clifhanger haha. Sorry about the short chapter, gradually, these will get longer! Chapter 2 should arrive later this week depending on my motivation.**

**Want me to write about your warrior's Oc's? just use this form:**

**Type: (I will write stories about lust, a tiny bit of rape (consent will be given by the character during the procedure) incest, Premature (meaning younger than warrior) and triple take (three cats around the scene at a time).**

**Characters: (Make sure to list their genders)**

**A breif summary of the story would be greatly appreciated!**

**and thats it! see you next time you choose to read my Warriors lemon fics!**


	2. Pleasured thoughts

**A.N. Hey! i'm back! this time with a much longer chapter. So, I've decided to implement unrealistic-ish features into these lemon stories becayse then I can get way more creative with my writing, but I will still add a pinch of realistic so the fic is readable as "Warrior cats". Anyway, lets move on!**

**Nightcloud's POV**Nightcloud stared down at the two felines that lay below the ridge. She was shocked that the two cats were, to her horror, Leafpool and Crowfeather. _I though he loved me, but no, that pest, Leafpool caught up with him again!_ Nightcloud scowled as she bounded over towards the pair, fury in her eyes. "I cant believe you went back to Leafpool, you cheat!" Nightcloud hissed at Crowfeather she bowled him over, pinning him to the ground. "Hey! leave him alone!" Leafpool growled, and leaped onto Nightcloud, accidentally slamming down onto her and Crowfeather. Nightcloud's head was right beside Leafpool's lower body, and she could smell the stench of a strange, tangy scent.

Nightcloud quickly pushed Leafpool off of Crowfeather and landed beside her in a rapid motion, and began to pummel and Leafpool's belly, getting a glance at her red, stinging core. Nightcloud glanced up at Crowfeather. "You.. actually mated!" She yowled in shock, but to the two other cat's surprise, the anger faded from her expression. "And you didn't regard me, did you?" Nightcloud smirked. Leafpool had made her way back to Crowfeather's side, and they exchanged glances.

"It's only fair if I get a bit of the action, now that i'm here, otherwise do you really want your reputation to be worsened even outside the clans?" Nightcloud passively threatened as she padded close up to Crowfeather. "And you, Leafpool, you can be fed his seed the next day, once we've **All **recovered." Nightcloud sneered. "Alright, Nightcloud, I give in." Crowfeather replied, watching Nightcloud shift into the appropriate possition.

**Crowfeather's POV**Crowfeather mounted up ontop of Nightcloud's back, and clamped his jaws down on her scruff as he began to usheath his shaft once more. "Lets do this!" Nightcloud yowled as she felt Crowfeather's member plunge into her with no need of breaking her barrier. Nightcloud let out loud, pleasure-filled moans of delight as Crowfeather pumped his shaft into her. "Ahhh Crowfeather! keep on going! i'm nearly there!" Nightcloud moaned as her climax approached. What Nightcloud wasn't aware of, is that she wasn't in heat, meaning she could not be impregnated.

Nightcloud's core latched onto Crowfeather's average rod as she came, and Crowfeather could feel the slimy substance leak out if her interior passing his shaft as he came into her, and quickly yanked it out of her as the remaining spurts ejaculated into the air.

"We'll certainly do that again, don't you worry!" Crowfeather let out a last, desperate moan, and curled up into a ball to sleep, the other She-cats followed his example, and soon fell asleep, too. Crowfeather woke abruptly into a dream. "You haven't done that with me yet, have you?" a gentle, sweet voice filled his ears as he came face to face with his old love. "Feathertail!" Crowfeather yowled in excitement and bounded ontop of her, and rubbed his face all over her as he let his currently sheathed body collapse onto her. "It's been so long, how are you?" He questioned, and gazed at her with lust.

"That's none of your concern. Now give me my fill already!" Feathertail yowled as she motioned for him to expose his hidden member to her. Crowfeather flopped onto his back, and allowed Feathertail to deep-throat his rod. She began lapping at it's tip before swallowing it, and sliding her mouth up and down it's length, making Crowfeather moan a little. She picked up the pace, and Crowfeather let out a loud moan.

"Ahh! ff-feathertail-mmphk!" He moaned as his shaft ejaculated seed into Feathertail's gaping whole, and he watched her rapidly lap the substance up. "Great work! next time, you can take full controll!" Feathertail meowed as she began to dissolve, and Crowfeather jerked awake, sighing with relief that he didn't disturb his mates.

**Leafpool's POV**Leafpool padded up to Crowfeather, and lay her head onto his fluffy chest fur, sighing. "We should leave the clans, and start our own little one." She mumured, watching Nightcloud rise from her slumber, and join the pair by laying her head onto leafpool's flank. "Last night was great, Crowfeather, but I want to know what Leafpool can provide tonight, if that's alright." Nightcloud purred, nuzzling into Leafpool's fur, taking in the full extent of her sweet scent. "That's fine! everyone desrves a turn." Crowfeather replied, reassuring Nightcloud.

Leafpool stared into the distance, a weired feeling stirred inside of her, she needed some relief before they began their travels for the day. "Nightcloud, I want you **now!**" She unexpectedly yowled, and pushed Nightcloud over, so she would expose her core to her. " Take me, I'm yours." Nightcloud purred as Leafpool dove herself ontop of her, and started to rub her body against the length of Nightcloud's fluffy frame.

"Aaah that feels good, don't stop!" Nightcloud let out a small moan as her core began to leak out her juices as the substances emitting from both the she-cat's interiors leak down their flanks. Leafpool let out a startles moan as she felt Crowfeather lick her tail hole. "C-crowfeather... T-that feels amazing!" Leafpool moaned as she began to move her hips to give Crowfeather the full extent of her end while giving Nightcloud the middle.

All three felines let out moans as they cummed onto eachother. Leafpool felt Crowfeather back away from her and Nightcloud wriggle out from her grasp. "Alright, lets go search for a sutible home for the three of us." She finally agreed to Leafpool's plan.

Leafpool quickly stood up, and began to wait for the others. "I think we should head to the Sun-drown-place, what do you think?" Crowfeather questioned as they trekked across the moor. "Sure, it's a start I guess." Leafpool replied, followed by Nightcloud nodding. As they walked, they stopped to catch a quick meal, and continued onwards.

After a long day of walking, the trio collapsed on the sand, exhausted. "I think it's time to turn in for the night." Nightcloud yawned, and headed towards a cave with a bundle of bedding in her jaws. Leafpool just crawled over to Crowfeather and layed ontop of him, loving the feeling of his soft, sleek frame. Once night had fallen, the only sounds they could hear was the relaxing, calm movement of the waves as they lapped up the sand. "This would've been the best decision i've made." Leafpool sighed, a blanket of sleep engulfing her.

**And thats Chapter 2 complete! as always, feel free to give me feedback!****\--**


End file.
